finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Lance (weapon)
The Holy Lance (ホーリーランス Hōrī Ransu), also known as Pearl Lance, is a weapon that appears in various games in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful lances in the game, and is Holy-elemental. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II ''.]] The '''Holy Lance' can be found at Jade Passage or won from Red Dragons or Blue Dragons, and it is the most powerful universal lance, having an Attack of 90, Accuracy of 70%, and Evade of 2%. When used as an item, it casts Holy VIII. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Holy Lance' can be found in the Ancients' Maze. Imbued with the Light element, it can only be equipped by the Onion Knight and the Dragoon Job class. It has an Attack of 125 and cast Holy when used as an item. ''Final Fantasy IV The '''Holy Lance' is Kain's best weapon in the SNES, PSX, and Nintendo DS versions of Final Fantasy IV. It is found in the Lunar Subterrane, by defeating Plague Horror. In the Advance version, its status as the best lance is replaced by the Abel's Lance. In non-DS versions, it provides 109 Attack and 30 Accuracy, while in the DS version, it provides 140 Attack and 110 Accuracy instead. It casts Holy when used as an item. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Holy Lance' is the best spear in the game, found in the Depths. It is no longer Kain's ultimate weapon, as he can now equip other things that surpass it, such as the Ragnarok or Ultima Weapon. ''Final Fantasy V ''.]] The '''Holy Lance' is one of the 12 Sealed Weapons. It is utilized by the Dragoon Job class, or anyone with the Equip Lances ability. It is Holy-elemental, has an Attack power of 109, and gives a +3 bonus to Strength. ''Final Fantasy VI Originally translated as the '''Pearl Lance' in the SNES version, it is the second greatest lance in the game (though third in the Advance remake) and it has a random chance of casting Holy after an attack. It has an Attack of 194 and grants +3 Magic, and can be obtained either from defeating Holy Dragon or from betting the Murakumo in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. ''Final Fantasy IX The '''Holy Lance' is a weapon for Freya, which can be stolen from Ark or bought for 11,000 gil from Daguerreo or Bran Bal. It provides 62 Attack and teaches the abilities Dragon's Crest and Reis's Wind ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Holy Lance' is a moderate level spear that can be crafted by alchemists. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Holy Lance' is a Spear in the Spear 5 License. It can be first found as a weapon in a chest in the Great Crystal, but becomes purchasable shortly afterward. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The '''Holy Lance' is one of the strongest weapons equippable by Llyud. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The '''Holy Lance' can be obtained by poaching Sacred and purchase it in the Poachers' Den. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The '''Holy Lance' is a mid-ranked spear that provides 71 Attack, +5 Dark, and +25 Stun. It takes 2 slots and cannot be bought. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The '''Holy Lance' is a level 93 spear that increases Attack by 63, decreases Defense by 2, and increases Crash Bravery damage by 40%. Etymology The Holy Lance was the weapon that pierced Jesus during his crucifixion, also known as the Spear of Longinus. Gallery